An Angel's Farewell
by Sutaa-chan
Summary: *AU sequel to Bed of Downs* An angsty songfic written while my dog was dying. Sometimes things happen so fast, and you wish to leave it all behind...(Warnings: Suicide, shounen-ai, major angst, semi-AU)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sara McLachlan owns the song "Angel". I own Seth Hartford, however, no matter how many people plagiarize him. The quote near the end is from "Romeo and Juliet".

Author's Notes: A morbid fic written while my beloved dog is dying. It is my first angst fic (that stays angsty), my first deathfic (one of Yugi, Arii, like some of yours, eh?), my first songfic (using my favorite song), and a semi-sequel to Bed of Downs. There will be a happier sequel, though, be patient. This is a random AU. Now, I'll shut up and let you read, eh?

_These are lyrics._

This is normal.

****

**An Angel's Farewell**

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance,_

            Seth hiccupped softly, tears streaming down his cheeks as sobs racked his tired body. He lay curled up on his bed in the guest room of the Mutou household, silently crying for his lost love.

_For a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard at the end of the day._

            Simply two weeks after Yugi and he had fallen in love, he and his grandfather had gotten into a car accident. His grandfather had come out of it unscathed, but Yugi...

            At least it had been quick.

_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release,_

_Memories seep from my veins._

            It was two hours after the news had been broken to him.

            Broken. What a perfect word for the situation.

_Let me be empty,_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

            The indigo-haired youth sobbed harder. Their love had been so new, just barely existing...and then it was gone. In ten seconds, it had been broken.

            Now there were only memories.

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here,_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel._

            He felt so alone now...even Yami was gone, trapped inside the puzzle once more.

            The puzzle...

            It sat next to him on the bed, glinting with sadness and despair. And then he decided.

            He slipped the chain around his neck.

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie.___

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

            He felt a rush of energy and then a presence appeared beside him. Yami looked as he always did—like Yugi. New tears formed.

_So tired of the straight life,_

_And everywhere you turn,_

_There's__ vultures and thieves at your back._

            "Seth?" Yami murmured in awe. "...Why, Seth?"

            "Because I wanted to tell someone goodbye." the once-magician whispered hoarsely, throat sore from all the crying.

_Storm keeps on twisting,_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack._

            "Goodbye? Seth, what do you..." Yami paused when he noticed the long, sharp kitchen knife on the bed beside the grieving young man. "No. Seth, you can't."

            "....I have nothing left."

            "Seth, you do!"

            "...What is it, then? What do I have left?"

            "...Me, now."

            ".....I'm sorry, but I'll never be able to look at you and not think of..."

            "....I know. But you mustn't. He wouldn't want you to."

            "......I have no choice."

            "You do! You have a choice! You can choose to live! You don't HAVE to die, Seth!"

            "....But I don't have to live, either."

            The former pharaoh couldn't think of anything for that right away.

_Don't make no difference,_

_Escape one last time._

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness,_

_Oh this glorious sadness,_

_That brings me to my knees._

            "Seth...you can't. I won't let you."

            "....I'm sorry, Yami. I can't. I can't bear it anymore...."

            "What about his grandfather!? Two deaths in almost one day! How do you think he'll feel!?"

            "....He's gone."

            "What!?"

            "He took an overdose of his sleeping pills. He's gone."

            "....You must be joking...."

            "I don't lie. You can see for yourself."

            "....." Yami didn't move, only bowed his head and shut his eyes tightly to ward off the tears. "...I can't believe it."

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here,_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel.___

            "....Now you see why? Why I want to just leave it all behind?"

            "....Yes, but...."

            "...Go on."

            ".....This is selfish, but I wish not to go back to the puzzle. Seth, if you are going to do this...."

            "...Yes?"

            "Take me with you. If I am to be without him...just take me down with you."

            "....I cannot."

            "Why!? Why not!? If you are so willing, then why not me as well!?"

            "....I may be able to take my own life, but not yours. If you wish, you may do it yourself, but I cannot do it for you."

            ".....So be it. Hand me the knife."

            This was all so strange...he never thought he'd be having such a morbid conversation with the ex-pharaoh. Though about four hours ago he thought that Yugi would come home from a simple shopping trip alive and well....

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie.___

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

            It happened quickly. With the final words of "I shall see you soon, my light", Yami had plunged the knife through is chest and was gone in a flash. The puzzle fell apart around Seth's neck, the pieces falling to the floor with a few soft clatters. The knife, after hovering for a moment longer, also fell with a louder clatter of metal on cold, hard wood. Slowly, Seth reached down and picked up the blade. Death seemed so inviting now.

            Aiming the blade directly over his shattered heart, he whispered a few final words, as Yami did, but quoting his favorite play.

            "Dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die."

            It hurt for a moment, but soon Seth smiled slightly, falling back upon the bed almost gracefully, blood quickly staining his black shirt and even darker shade. His eyes were half closed, and he was still smiling slightly. Death came quickly.

            Soon he would be in the arms of his angel, united once more.

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort_

_Here..._

**~Fin~**

There you are. A Yugi death fic, my first angst fic (where it STAYS angsty), my first songfic, and a semi-sequel to Bed of Downs. Have a nice day.


End file.
